Houthis
The Houthi movement, officially called Ansar Allah, is an Islamic religious-political-armed movement that emerged from Sa'dah in northern Yemen in the 1990s. They are of the Zaidi sect, though the movement reportedly also includes Sunnis. Under the leadership of Hussein Badreddin al-Houthi, the group emerged as a Zaydi opposition to former Yemeni president Ali Abdullah Saleh, whom they charged with massive financial corruption and criticized for being backed by Saudi Arabia and the United States at the expense of the Yemeni people and Yemen's sovereignty. Resisting Saleh's order for his arrest, Hussein was killed in Sa'dah in 2004 along with a number of his guards by the Yemeni army, sparking the Houthi insurgency in Yemen. Since then, except for a short intervening period, the movement has been led by his brother Abdul Malik al-Houthi. The Houthi movement attracts its Zaidi-Shia followers in Yemen by promoting regional political-religious issues in its media, including the overarching US-Israeli conspiracy and Arab "collusion". In 2003, the Houthis' slogan "God is great, death to the US, death to Israel, curse the Jews, and victory for Islam", became the group's trademark. Houthi officials, however, have rejected the literal interpretation of the slogan. The movement's expressed goals include combating economic underdevelopment and political marginalization in Yemen while seeking greater autonomy for Houthi-majority regions of the country. They also claim to support a more democratic non-sectarian republic in Yemen. The Houthis have made fighting corruption the centerpiece of their political program. The Houthis took part in the 2011 Yemeni Revolution by participating in street protests and by coordinating with other opposition groups. They joined the National Dialogue Conference in Yemen as part of the Gulf Cooperation Council (GCC) initiative to broker peace following the unrest. However, the Houthis would later reject the November 2011 GCC deal's provisions stipulating formation of six federal regions in Yemen, claiming that the deal did not fundamentally reform governance and that the proposed federalization "divided Yemen into poor and wealthy regions". Houthis also feared the deal was a blatant attempt to weaken them by dividing areas under their control between separate regions. In late 2014, Houthis repaired their relationship with the former president Ali Abdullah Saleh, and with his help, they took control of the capital and much of the north. In 2014–2015, Houthis took over the government in Sanaʽa with the help of the former president Ali Abdullah Saleh, installing the Supreme Political Council as the new governing body and announced the fall of the current government of Abdrabbuh Mansur Hadi. Houthis have gained control of most of the northern part of Yemen's territory and since 2015 have been resisting the Saudi-led military intervention in Yemen that claims to seek to restore the internationally recognized Yemeni government to power. Additionally, the Islamic State militant group has attacked all of the conflict's major parties including Houthis, Saleh forces, the Yemeni government, and the Saudi Arabian-led coalition forces. Pictures Ansar_Allah.jpg|Ansarullah logo D0gEV_eWoAEFORU.jpg|Houthis terrorists during Yemeni Civil War 280171551773589.jpg|Houthis terrorists against the Saudi Arabian Military 1551818417_80365118.jpg|Houthis Children Terrorists D05DXifV4AEfBhs.jpg File:D0FhBvhWsAE0hlo.jpg D06YbkZW0AAtt0e.jpg D07wdNwXgAMfUZm.jpg D07e4LdW0AAm2Vp.jpg 1551819182.jpeg D06wQQCW0AATnZW.jpg D0ygdkdWkAQO61r.jpg D0zE8K4XQAA8Fqd.jpg D0pW2gPWsAEUkGk.jpg D0rxq9CX0AAG1ma.jpg D0kAF0KXQAAfCNk.jpg D0j_1LNX4AA5Zvl.jpg D0V7kD8W0AIxXIt.png D0V9ptDWsAAn-1V.png D1IjQRRXgAA7zDZ.jpg D1Igl0DXcAASnbh.jpg D195lCfXgAEKL86.jpg D17_m6EX4AAI8VM.jpg D15DRdiU8AA2uHY.jpg D13X54_XcAAQbtU.png D13BAQKXgAETR6I.jpg D10BLHIWsAUW32W.jpg D4mxFkzW4AcDgig.jpg D4mxFk1WwAAxcS_.jpg D4mxFk0XkAA16to.jpg D4mxFk0XkAEtil1.jpg D4iWJcrXoAAtu72.jpg|Houthis Angry mob against the Saudi Arabian Military D4jbcrPWsAIPuTW.jpg EDpcpnHWsAAun-W.jpg ED0OLsxXkAEuFMd.jpg ED4_9eiXoAMK9LC.jpg ED9RXo5WsAYoejH.jpg EFsWiktXkAAfztL.jpg 339d0bdc-ff5b-45c4-9cc5-c2f1924be5ed_16x9_1200x676.jpg Category:List Category:Organizations Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Modern Villains Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic Category:Oppression Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Hijackers Category:Mutilators Category:Assassins Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Political Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Article stubs Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Hate groups Category:Dark Priest Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains of Yemeni Civil War Category:Usurper Category:War Criminal Category:Anarchist Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Government support Category:Islam Category:Jingoists Category:Anti - Villain Category:Cults Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Anti-Christian